warrior_cats_roleplay_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
Loners
In the Shady forest... Sun gazed around, eyes narrowed.Silverstar 23:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Nyan lapped at her white chest worriedly. She wondered how she would survive in the woods. (She's a Siamese. :3) [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Sun narrowed his eyes at Nyan. "What is a kittypet like you doing here?" he growled harshly.Silverstar 00:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Nyan squeaked. "U-Um, looking for prey, sir..." she meowed frightfully. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:14, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Sun lashed his tail, looking like a dog compared to Nyan.Silverstar 00:23, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hornet padded around twolegplace. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:49, October 8, 2012 (UTC) "You better take little, cause I'm hungry, and I'll eat you in nessacary!" hissed Sun quietly. He growled, and bounded away.Silverstar 21:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hornet tackled Sun. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sun snarled. "What're you doing?!" he snapped, and ripped apart the tom's ears.Silverstar 19:27, October 9, 2012 (UTC) (She-cat's) "What are you doing trying to eat that kittypet?!" she hissed back as she slashed at him. The wounds she left burned like fire. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:38, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Sun spun around and reared up. His rear claws came crashing down on the she-cat's head. "She's trying to eat my prey!" snapped Sun. The she-cat's head was squished into the ground. (Icy's cat's head. xD)Silverstar 23:47, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hornet stood up right away and slashed at Sun's face. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Sun slid under Hornet, and lashed at her stomach.Silverstar 00:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Nyan ran in the opposite direction. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hornet hissed and pinned Sun down. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Sun lashed at her face rapidly, and jabbed his rear claws into her stomach again.Silverstar 15:59, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hornet looked as if the pain didn't affect her. She slashed at his chest. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:11, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thunder padded around the forest, and saw Nyan, Hornet, and Sun. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:15, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Sun bit down hard on Hornet, and tore the skin off her neck. Fulgur lashed her tail, and leaped at Sun, her pelt sparkling. She pinned him down, lashing at his face. "I told you not to hunt here, Sun!" she spat.Silverstar Hornet lunged at Sun. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:56, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Fulgur blocked Hornet. "I have personal bussnes with him. Sorry if he bothered you all, like he always does." she meowed, eyes glarring at Sun.Silverstar 23:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hornet hissed. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Nyan dashed through twolegplace and dove under a dumpster. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Sun lashed his tail. "Look what you did Fulgur, you let the thief get away!" he snarled. "your the only thief hunting in my territory without permission, Sun!" spat Fulgur. Sun put his ears back, tail lashing. He said nothing.Silverstar 23:22, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thunder carried on and padded towards twolegplace, following Nyan's scent. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 15:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) A black she-cat wandered into the alley. She spotted the cats fighting and hid quickly. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 16:25, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Thunder looked at the strange she-cat weirdly before continuing his search. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 03:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Aoide padded out of her hiding place. Icewish ♥ 04:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay